Désirs inavoués
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Balthazar tient sa tête entre ses cuisses. Il savoure le plaisir de le soumettre à son désir si longtemps resté secret... Balthazar-Castiel


**Titre :** Désirs inavoués

**Fandom **: Supernatural

**Rating :** NC-17

**Genre :** érotique slash

**Pairing** : Balthazar-Castiel

**Nombre de mots** : 609

**Commentaire** : lalala, il est une heure indue, je devrais être couchée, mais au lieu de ça, non non, j'écris du porn sur du crack pairing.

* * *

Le lit était d'un blanc immaculé sous la lumière crue. Les corps nus étendus sur les draps n'en ressortaient qu'avec plus d'obscénité.

Balthazar était allongé sur le dos, un bras replié sous la nuque, contre une paire d'oreillers d'aspect moelleux. Il haletait, les cuisses ouvertes, sans la moindre pudeur, et, la main posée sur la tête de l'homme entre ses jambes, il guidait avec douceur le mouvement de la fellation, appréciant chaque instant. Les yeux clos, il se laissait simplement porter par les vagues intenses qui déferlaient en lui avec la régularité d'une marée.

Sa verge dure était massée par des doigts hésitants, mais elle était sucé fermement. La bouche qui entourait son gland était diablement chaude, humide évidemment, et la langue à l'intérieur se frottait de façon indécente contre la sortie de son urètre, titillant des sensations qu'il n'aurait jamais cru éprouver.

L'envie de tirer parti de son compagnon en lui extorquant des faveurs sexuelles plus poussées le tentait de plus en plus. Mais leur contrat stipulait qu'ils n'iraient pas au delà. Pourtant Balthazar aurait été ravi d'enseigner à ce délicieux angelot les subtilités d'une pénétration anale soigneusement exécutée jusqu'à présent, il n'avait eu que des retours positifs sur ses capacités dans ce domaine.

Soudain, ses doigts se crispèrent davantage dans les cheveux bruns et courts, lorsque l'excitation se fit trop intense. Il se mordit la lèvre pour essayer de contenir le flux qui montait dans son bas ventre, menaçant de le faire exploser et de lui faire perdre ainsi de précieuses minutes de plaisir. Il voulait que cela dure encore un instant le contact brûlant de sa peau contre celle de son partenaire, le souffle de celui-ci caressant son nombril tandis qu'il levait les yeux, ses lèvres charnues pressées contre la couronne de son sexe.

Leurs regards, d'un bleu identique, se croisèrent par inadvertance, ou presque. Fébrilement, Balthazar tira sur le duvet à la naissance des cheveux dans un frisson d'extase et releva le menton légèrement rêche pour y jouir avec violence, maquillant ce visage familier de sa semence.

Avec une satisfaction perverse, il essuya le sperme avec deux doigts, touchant la joue de son amant avec une tendresse non feinte.

« Cassie... », murmura-t-il en fermant à nouveau les yeux.

- COUPÉ !, rugit le réalisateur du film pornographique. Vous pouvez vous rhabiller, on reprendra demain, il se fait tard et ma femme m'attend pour le dîner.

Les membres de l'équipe coupèrent les projecteurs et le cameraman commença à ranger son matériel.

Le « collègue » de Balthazar enfila un peignoir et se frotta le visage avec une lingette. Enfin nettoyé, il se tourna vers l'ange qui avait récupéré ses fringues et s'habillait comme ça, devant tout le monde, sans la moindre gêne, alors que la scène était terminée. Cependant, personne n'y faisait très attention.

Son partenaire, cependant, lui jeta un coup d'œil intrigué.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé Cassie ?, demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

Balthazar boucla sa ceinture, conscient de cette attention sur lui. Il savait sans lever les yeux qu'il pourrait facilement le mettre dans son lit s'il le voulait, hors tournage. Avec quelques paroles d'encouragement, une main aux fesses et quelques baisers échangés à la va-vite en direction de son appartement.

Mais la question, trop personnelle, l'avait déjà incité à tout laisser tomber. Sa carrière d'acteur du X gay s'arrêtait ici. Du moins pour l'instant.

Il ne répondit pas, quitte à blesser il s'en moquait. Seule sa blessure à lui comptait.

Et elle s'était remise à saigner au moment où l'illusion avait pris le pas sur la réalité, l'espace d'une seconde, et qu'il avait laissé le nom de l'être aimé passer ses lèvres.


End file.
